Sweeney Todd& The Demon Children of Fleet Street 2
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: When Jack The Ripper kidnaps Jenny, Keena feels it's up to her to rescue her friend, but Sweeney is determined to protect her. Will Keena save Jenny or will it be a fate worse than what she thinks?
1. Chapter 1

**I said I would make a sequel and here it is. IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE BACK! This may not be historically accurate but it's still fun. Enjoy!**

**Sweeney: And we're all here.**

**Keena: We sure are.**

**Jenny: The Demon Children on Fleet Street are in the house.**

**Danny and Toby: And We. Mean. BUISNESS!**

**Fear spreads through London with Jack the Ripper on the loose. When Jenny goes missing, Sweeney is determined to protect his sister, Keena, but his he too late? Sequel to, Sweeney Todd and The Demon Children of Fleet Street.**

**Sweeney Todd & The Demon Children of Fleet Street 2: Murder in the Dark**

(Chap 1: Jenny disappears)

If anyone where to walk through the dark, dusty cobblestone paths of Fleet Street, they would have seen two girls talking very strangely and laughing allot under the lamplight in front of a shop, the sign reading 'Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium' and another sign pointing up the stairs 'Mr. Todd's Barber Shop.'

One was coming up 14 in a few months, with curly blonde hair halfway down her back, rosy skin and eyes as blue as forget-me-not's. She was wearing a dark-red corseted dress and a pendant around her neck was oval shaped with the letter J on it for Jenny.

The other girl was a little taller than Jenny. He hair was hardly just above shoulder length and messy with a blood-red streak in the left side if her hair. She was in, what was similar to, a barbers shirt, black trousers and a black and red under-bust corset styled belt (to tell the truth she looked similar to a pirate), her eyes cola-black (but of course no one knew what cola was, it hadn't been invented yet). Around her neck where two chains, one was a black rose with a photo of her real parents inside. The other chain was of an oval shape with a K on it for Keena.

Inside the pendants the two girls had with the letter on them held a photo of there new family. A little boy who had just turned 14 with short brown hair, second-in-command of the pie kitchen, Toby. A boy just over 15 with longish light-brown hair, well accomplished tailor, Danny. There was a woman with wild dark hair and a wild glint in her eyes, head chef and creator of the most famous pies in London, Mrs. Lovett. A man in a barber's uniform with short, almost-ratty hair with a white streak down one side, like Keena's, the best barber in London, Sweeney Todd. Keena and Jenny was in the photo too. Jenny was now working in the bake house as a cook and waitress and Keena had became Sweeney's apprentice, and was well on her way to becoming the first and youngest female barber/hairdresser. They had two pets, a cat and a dog. The can was a normal black tom called Dusk and the dog was a black Japanese Akita, Shadow (look them up they're so cute!).

It had been a few months since the girls and there friend Danny had arrived in Fleet Street and discovered that Sweeney and Keena where siblings. And everything was going great, until….

"Keena, Jenny!" Sweeney said as he came out of the shop. "With the Ripper out and about it isn't safe out here at night." he said worriedly.

"Since when has it been same for _anyone _in London?" Keena asked her older brother.

"Fair point… Anyway, get in. To bed, the both of you." Sweeney said, almost pushing Jenny into the bake house, and Keena up the stairs.

Just them, Jenny's cat Dusk wan out of the house and climbed up onto a wall behind them. "You guys go, I'll go strait to bed, I promise, I just need to get Dusk." Jenny nodded to where the cat was.

"Ok, but quickly." Sweeney nodded.

"Night Jenny. Night Todd." Keena said as she entered her room.

But little did they know that they wouldn't see there friend again.

**Sorry it's a bit short, and I won't be able to update very often 'cuz I'm busy and want to update my one or two of my other stories. Anyway review and tell me, do you think it'll be ok if I kill off Jenny or do you want her to stay?**


	2. Chap 2: Insane again

**I'm still debating on whether or not to kill Jenny so please tell me your thoughts in your review. Enjoy!**

(Chap 2: Insane again)

Keena found herself in another part of London. It was unfamiliar, yet familiar at the same time, what with the dirty, dusty cobblestone street and the polluted air thick with smog. She was hiding behind a wall leading to some sort of square. She looked around the corner but kept herself hidden.

"Let go of me. Get away, or-" Jenny said struggling against the figure pinning her down.

"Or you'll what? Ya 'ave no weapon, and ya little friends don't know where ya are. Heck, the police aint bothering ta look for ya." said the figure. Jack the Ripper.

Strangely, this Jack the Ripper seemed to be no older than 19, but all of the suspects for Jack the Ripper where in there 30's or so. Keena saw Jack's eyes move in her direction so she quickly moved her head back behind the wall and plastered herself against it.

"Now stay still." he growled.

Keena looked around the corner again to see what he was trying to do Jenny. She turned back around. Anger began to build up inside her. She grabbed the silver straight razor from the pouch (similar to Sweeney's) on her belt. She opened the razor so it purposely made a loud 'click', which rung through the abandoned streets and got the Ripper's attention. He dropped Jenny, who watched in amazement as Keena walked into the lamplight. Jenny got up and ran to her friend.

"Go, you better get home." Keena said, pushing Jenny away. She tried to get her friend to come with her but Keena refused. "If I go too, he'll follow us. I'll deal with him. Go home. Now." she ordered. Jenny didn't argue again, she just ran.

Jack ran for her with his dagger but Keena dodged him. He went for her again but she moved, causing him to run into a wall. She hid in the shadows until he came close enough and tried to slit his throat, but he ducked and the two cut each others arm. The two fought for ages when she suddenly felt a blast of wind.

She sat up and grabbed the razor and held it to the man's throat. But instead of Jack the Ripper being there it was Sweeney. Just then she realised that she was in her room, in her bed. In her dream she had already had the razor in her hand, and that she had just grabbed the one from her windowsill right beside her. You see, after everything that had happened with the judge and all, Sweeney wanted the teenagers to be safe, so he gave each of them one of his razors, making sure he had one for himself to use of coarse.

"Oh… sorry." Keena muttered, lowering the blade, closing it and pitting it back on the sill. Her eyes became filled with tears. "Jenny… she still hasn't came back yet has she?"

"No." he shook his head. She could tell he was worried about Jenny, although he'd never admit it. "We've gone to the police, but with the Ripper on the loose they aren't bothering to find her… their's going to be a memorial tomorrow." he said, putting his arm around his little sister.

"She's alive… Jack's got her but she's alive. I know it." She wriggled out of his grasp. "I have to go look for her." she got up, grabbing her razor. "I can find her and get rid of Jack in the process." she tried to leave byt Sweeney stopped her.

"No your not. She may still be alive, and if you are right what do you think will happen when you find him? He has killed women much older and stronger than you. He'll murder you. Your staying here." and with that he left.

Keena dropped to the floor, tears silently falling gown her face. She wouldn't just forget Jenny… she couldn't.

_Keena:_

_Close every door to me,  
Hide all the world from me  
Bar all the windows  
And shut out the light_

_Do what you want with me,  
Hate me and laugh at me  
Darken my daytime  
And torture my night_

_If my life were important I  
Would ask will I live or die  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world_

_Close every door to me,  
Keep those I love from me  
Children of Israel  
Are never alone  
For I know I shall find  
My own peace of mind  
For I have been promised  
A land of my own_

_Just give me a number  
Instead of my name  
Forget all about me  
And let me decay_

_I do not matter,  
I'm only one person  
Destroy me completely  
Then throw me away_

_If my life were important I  
Would ask will I live or die  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world_

_Close every door to me,  
Keep those I love from me  
Children of Israel  
Are never alone  
For we know we shall find  
Our own peace of mind  
For we have been promised  
A land of our own_

**Sorry it's a bit short, but it's longer than the first chapter anyway. The song was 'Close every door' from one of my other favourite musicals, Joseph. You know the drill, see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
